Manic Monday , and every day after that x
by oh-Bambi.xx
Summary: its " Just another manic monday" for Jessica Day..and the rest of the week ? .. well what do you think ? x
1. Monday

Howdy , so this is a one shot that I wrote a while ago and kind of forgotten about its based on the song " Manic Monday " by the Bangles I heard it on the radio when I was at my Nannas and sort of pictured Nick and Jess and thought it might be interesting to base a fanfic around it . I hope you enjoy thank you for reading it means a lot, please hit that review button when you have finished it means / helps lots and I would be super duper grateful , unfortunately I do not own newgirl its characters or the song boo ! x

His soft lips pressed against hers causing her to smile in her sleep. The sound of the water filling her ears as it sparkled under the rays of the sun. She was about to deepen the kiss but was interrupted when an alarm rang in her ears the blissful dream washing away as she stretched out an arm from the warmth of her duvet and silenced it.

In a desperate attempt to go back to the stream bathed in the warm Italian sun she flipped over with a small huff. as hard as she tried she could not achieve her goal , it was a good job too as when she turned back to face her alarm clock her blue eyes widened in horror it was six am already . She was going to be late for work if she didn't get a move on.

Springing out of bed she rushed around the room grabbing everything from clothing to pens. She couldn't be late she needed the money. She didn't even have time to have a shower she let out a sigh, she would just have to wait until she got home. Once dressed ( after she had eventually decided on an outfit ) she rushed towards her bedroom door her bag slung lazily over her shoulder. Turning to check that she hadn't forgotten anything she was met by the sight of her bed, the sheets tosslled and dangling messily over the edge. "Argh" she groaned in frustration putting her bag down and quickly straightened them, standing back up and grabbing her bag she headed out into the hall way as a yawn escaped her lips .

"Morning" she called absentmindedly to the guys as she filled her flask with coffee and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Morning" they replied groggily from the couch, they were still half asleep themselves Winston so much so that he merely responded with a grunt.

"Bye guys" she called once again, her mouth full of apple and the lid of her flask dangerously loose as she jogged towards the door.

"Hey Jess" called a tired voice.

Jess came to a halt swallowing the apple and turned around a smile coming to her lips as she came face to face with her boyfriend. Boyfriend her smile grew wider as she thought of this.

She and Nick had been dating for the past month and she couldn't be happier , sure she was teaching adults in a community centre that took her an hour to get to by train but hey she was doing something productive and Nick just made everything one hundred times better .

"Hey " she said in a soft voice tilting her head as she observed him . His eyes were tired from his late shifts at the bar and his hair was as messy as ever...perfect.

Nick gave her a gentle smile before snaking his arms around her waist trying not to spill her coffee and whispered into her ear. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Jess blushed as he pulled back and tighten the lid of her flask.

She leaned forward and placed a loving kiss to his lips with nick happily returning the gesture running a hand through her soft waves. As they pulled apart they looked at each other with identical smiles, they were about to lean in once more when their moment was interrupted by Winston clearing his throat from behind the fridge door.

"Jess I thought you were late?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh yes "she mentally scolded herself.

" I'll see you later "Nick said with a chuckled as she looked up at him.

" ok , bye " she replied , quickly pecking him on the lips before running out of the door shouting an " I love you " as she went .

" I love you too Jess "Nick smirked running a hand through his hair and making his way to the bedroom for a much needed sleep.

Jess drove as fast as she could (obeying the speed limits of course) to the train station parking up and jogging towards the platform. Once she got onto the train she finally allowed herself to relax , resting her head against the window and letting out a sigh .

Mondays were always hectic and what with Nick working Sunday nights and her Monday mornings it was the day that she woke up without him by her side. Each Monday morning she would think about the morning before how she and Nick would stay snuggled up in bed until lunch time talking and erm other things ..A rose colour painted her face as she remembered the events of the previous day .

Shaking her head from her twirly thoughts she looked around to see if anyone had noticed her sudden change in colour. No she was ok, the only other person near her was an old man who had seemed to have fallen asleep reading the morning paper, Jess gave a small giggle. She smiled to herself as her mind began to wonder once more. Yes Sundays were always fun, she wished it was Sunday today. Soon the train arrived at its destination and Jess stepped off.

Looking at her watch she noticed that she had fifteen minutes until she was officially late. She was due in at nine and looking around for a cab she was sure that she definitely would she looked up at the sound of an aeroplane over head , she doubted even one of those would get her there on time .

After finally managing to hail a cab and clamber inside she began to think of an excuse for her lateness, she couldn't say she had over slept that was far to unprofessional, no she needed a valid reason. Stroking her chin ( pretending she was a James bond villain) and biting her lip she came up with her answer. The train. Yes she could blame the train, say it was late...Brilliant . Her boss wasn't due in until nine thirty so he would probably not even know of her bad punctuality.

With a satisfied grin Jess paid the driver and walked up the steps and into the building pausing suddenly when she caught sight of Mr Golfer, her boss.

"Oh nooo " she said in a voice that was almost childlike.

What was she going to do? She thought as she began to look for any possible escape route but it was too late ...

" Ms Day? " ..

Seeing a tall plant close by Jess jumped behind it.

"Ms Day?" Mr Golfer repeated ...

" oh hello there Mr Golfer "she said in fake surprise ..." how are you? I'm just er , checking the plants "

" never mind that , why aren't you in class it was supposed to begin ten minutes ago your students are waiting " ..

" erm I'm sorry Mr Golfer I .." ...

"Jess I can't believe you pretended to faint "Schmidt laughed later that day.

Jess glared at him from her spot on Nicks lap.

"what was I suppose to do?, I just needed to distract him it was either pretend to fait or kiss him "

nicks head suddenly snapped down to look at her .

" so I fainted " she reminded him his shoulders relaxed instantly causing Jess to smile in amusement .

" well I for one am Glad to she pretended to faint ." he said kissing her temple and drawing her closer to him .

"so what's going to happen now ?" Winston asked.

"I have the rest of the week of to recover "Jess replied with a blush.

The guys laughed

" who would of thought it, Jessica Day the badass "Schmidt smiled.

" I must be rubbing off on her "nick commented.

Winston who was in the middle sipping his beer laughed spraying the liquid all over the coffe table "please nick ...you are not a bad ass "

" I am too " nick responded defensively " isn't that right Jess "

Jess giggled

" Jess?" he repeated looking at her.

" sorry baby, but you're not a badass " she replied looking up at him guiltily through her long, dark eyelashes.

Nick frowned.

"Aw " Jess soothed stroking his hair and kissing him on the cheek. Winston and Schmidt continuing to laugh in the background

"Hey shut up "he told them.

" come on nick you apologise to the neighbours when they complain that Jess sings to loud in the shower "

"you do ? "

"yes well, you do sing pretty loud sweetheart "

" oh " she replied .

nick kissed her on the temple once more before whispering into her ear " but you do rock every song "

she smiled up brightly at him before turning to the guys

" so what if nick is polite about the amount of noise he, well I make that's just good manners, something you too gentlemen do not have." Jess defended.

"Yes Jessica but that doesn't make him a badass, he needs to let go a little."

"Right "Nick said suddenly.

" c'mon Honey lets go make some noise "

and with that he lifted Jess up and carried his giggling girlfriend towards the bedroom ...

Six o'clock already  
I was just in the middle of a dream  
I was kissin' Valentino  
By a crystal blue Italian stream  
But I can't be late  
'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid  
These are the days  
When you wish your bed was already made

It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it were Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
My I don't have to run day  
It's just another manic Monday

Have to catch an early train  
Got to be to work by nine  
And if I had an aeroplane  
I still couldn't make it on time  
'Cause it takes me so long just to figure out what I'm gonna wear  
Blame it on the train  
But the boss is already there

It's just another manic Monday  
Wish it were Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
My I don't have to run day  
It's just another manic Monday

All of the nights  
Why did my lover have to pick last night  
To get down?  
(Last night, last night)  
Doesn't it matter  
That I have to feed the both of us  
Employment's down  
He tells me in his bedroom voice  
"C'mon honey, let's go make some noise"  
Time it goes so fast  
(When you're having fun)

It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it were Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
I don't have to run day

It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
It's just a manic Monday

So there you have it, thoughts? Please let me know by reviewing thank you for reading xx


	2. Tuesday

Ok so originally this story was going to be a one shot and I asked you lovely lot whether it should stay that way or if I should continue. Well the people have spoken and here I am with chapter two i hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think by hitting that review button..x

"Jess? ..Jess what are you doing?" Nick mumbled as his girlfriend not so quietly made her way around the bedroom.

"Jess its five am "he groaned looking at the clock " come back to bed "he continued pulling the duvet over his head and rolling over .

"no can do kido " she replied plonking herself on the edge of the bed " mammas got to go to work ..Bring home the bacon ".

Nick sat up slightly. Rubbing his eyes.

" you don't have to go to work today "

" Its Tuesday Nicolas " she stated leaning down and pulling on her blue ballet flats .

" exactly "

" exactly what ?" she said straightening up .

" you have another six days until you have to go back to work "

" what ? " she asked confused .

" the whole fainting thing " he yawned .

" oh that " she said simply standing up and opening the wardrobe ." I'm still going to work " .

Nick sat up fully the duvet falling to reveal his naked chest "why ? " he ask running a hand through his hair " your still gonna get paid "

" that's not the point " she said taking out a cardigan and putting it on " I can't abandon my students"

" im sure they will be fine " he commented patting the spot beside him " they'll get them a sub right ?"

" I suppose " she responded softly , sitting on the bed and resting her head on his shoulder .

Nick smiled gently as he pulled her closer to him "I know you care about them baby but you deserve a little time off, even if you did get it because you faked illness "

Jess let out a giggle causing him to smirk.

"come back to bed ok "

"Ok " she repeated reluctantly

" ok " he said again titling her head her eyes meeting his gaze .

" ok " she laughed her blue eyes sparkling in the dark of the room .

With a satisfied grin Nick placed a tender kiss to her lips before lying down once more.

Jumping up Jess put everything back in its rightful place, changing back into her pyjamas and joining her boyfriend. Crawling back into bed she snuggled into Nicks side her fingers absentmindedly playing with the dark hairs that decorated his chest.

Humming happily to herself Jess felt his fingers begin to trace delicate patterns across her arm her eyes soon fluttering closed as she fell asleep.

The sun now shining through the gap in the curtains Jess was awoken by warm kisses her eyes slowly opening to see Nick hovering above her his lips forming a proud smile .

" I made you breakfast " he informed titling his head towards the tray on the bedside table .

She smiled softly "thank you"

Turning her head she inwardly chuckled there sat on the tray was a bowl of Lucky charms and a glass of orange juice , hardly gourmet but still her smile widened at his sweetness .

Turning back at him she leant up and kissed him gratefully.

After happily returning her kiss Nick Climbed off the bed and gently placed the tray in her lap before sitting himself down next to her .

"this is really sweet Nick thank you "

" no need to thank me " he smiled putting an arm around her . " I just want you to relax you have a week off. Enjoy it ." ...he told her kissing her temple " plus " he said whispering into her ear " you must be exhausted after last night "

"Nick!" Jess laughed smacking him playfully as he winked down at her . she blushed slightly at the memory .

Nick grinned as he watched her cheeks redden, she knew he was right.

With her laughter dying down and her usually colour resuming Jess began to tuck into her breakfast .

" this is really good " she praised tapping his hand .

" good I know its not ...oh crap "

" what ..what's wrong ? " Jess spluttered her mouth full of cereal

Silently Nick ran out of the room Jess watching after him in confusion.

He returned seconds later a slightly embarrassed look upon his face as he slowly walked towards her his hand behind his back .

" er I forgot this " he explained chuckling nervously as he revealed a single flower quickly handing it to her .

" oh nick .." Jess cooed taking it from him.

" I thought ..I thought it would be nice .." he said rubbing his neck awkwardly .." And Schmidt said that .."

" Nick its lovely " Jess said cutting him off " you're lovely " she continued smelling the flower.

Nick smiled as he let out a slight sigh of relief , he really wasn't good at the whole romance thing .

" I wouldn't go that far " he said taking a seat next to her .

" Well I would " she replied taking his hand " your ..your really special " she continued .

Nicks eyes grew wide as he watched her begin to water .

" Jess wait no ..don't go all emotional on me ..I didn't want you to cry...please don't ..Oh crap"


End file.
